Can't Bo Home Again
by nypinta
Summary: This is a "fictional recap" of a re-factored "Bo Place Like Home", the episode of Lost Girl where Bo is told by Stella, the lodestar, that she must go home and confront her mother in order to prepare for her Dawning, except this time when Bo goes home she discovers that her human parents might have known more about her then she ever suspected.
1. The Episode, re-capped

**Opening:**

Dream: Pan on a woodland setting, bright, vibrant, and green, with soft light filtering through the trees. The scene circles around to Bo and Kenzi, smiling and laughing. They're in their traditional black on black garb as they are running (in slow motion) along a path in between young trees until they get to an open field. Not far away they see Trick, Dyson, Hale, and Lauren on a picnic blanket and they're all in light colored clothing. Hale and Lauren are dancing and laughing to the side while Dyson and Trick look on. Bo smiles. Suddenly both Bo and Kenzi are with the others on the blanket as Trick is dishing out extremely bright blood red cherry pie slices on white plates. Bo gets some of the cherry juice on her hands and they're covered in red. Bo's face falls. She turns away as if she's heard something and walks from the rest and suddenly she is alone, walking down a country lane and picking wild flowers. She sees a blue butterfly and watches it fly away. She is smiling and happy until she spots a car. It's Kyle's. He face falls again. She starts to walk forward and she flashes to when she was with Kyle as a teenager. She drops the flowers and suddenly it's night time. She's at the window of the car looking in at her teen-aged self. Gone is the light colored summer dress and she's in her black on black wardrobe again. She starts to pound on the window but the teens inside don't hear. Teen Bo is overcome by her passion for Kyle and Present Day Bo gets caught up in them, reacting to every kiss and caress, until she opens her eyes and sees Teen Bo start to feed. Bo starts to pound on the window again, to no avail. Then Teen Bo looks up, with her eyes blazing blue from a full feed on Kyle, and she smiles at Present Day Bo who looks back horrified and stunned. She steps back and sees her reflection in the car window to see she's dirty and disheveled with horns and her eyes are blazing as well…

She wakes up with a start, her eyes still blazing. She sits up, gasping as her eyes slowly fade to brown.

 **Opening Credits.**

 **Stella's Apartment.**

It's a meticulous apartment with modern architecture but filled with ornate and significant pieces. Trick sits across from Stella in a well light sitting room as she looks over a file. She puts it down with a sigh but before she can say anything Trick launches into his pitch, which is basically that he needs her help, desperately. Stella lets him talk but then points out that she's busy, very in demand and she doesn't understand why Trick would wait so long to request her assistance. He goes over the basics of Bo's back story: raised by humans, unaligned, had to battle powerful evil and his theory that those events could have triggered her Dawning early. Stella admits that she is intrigued and she likes a challenge. She makes up her mind to help but then tells him that she can't meet with Bo until the end of the day. Trick, who is just happy she will help says that is perfect as he's going over the threshold crossing with Bo today. Stella replies that he should be able to handle that as it's such a simple task that most fae, even children, master easily.

 **Cut to The Dal, Trick's Lair**

Bo can't cross the threshold.

She's frustrated. They've been at it all day. Trick recites the instructions from the book and Bo tries again but is blocked. She goes to the book herself and rants and in frustration tries attacking the doorway. Trick warns her but the doorway fights back and knocks her on her ass.

Stella walks in and is a combination of amused and annoyed, fully realizing just what a challenge Bo will be.

 **The Lair, all sitting down.**

Bo is finishing her tea and hands the cup to Stella and snarks about her fortune as Stella peers inside the cup. Stella snarks back that for someone that can't complete the easiest of tasks she shouldn't be making fun. Bo shuts up but still isn't taking anything too seriously. Stella notes Bo's stubbornness and then asks why Bo "denies her fear." Bo retorts, "Because it's scary." Stella ignores her outburst and asks Bo about the night she "reached her full potential". Bo is appalled at the description seeing as it resulted in her killing her boyfriend. But Stella is more interested in what happened right after. Bo goes quiet and Trick tries to intervene, but Stella insists Bo tell the tale. Bo becomes angry but starts to recite the facts about what happened after she came home…

 **The Dennis' House, in the past.**

A teen-aged Bo comes home to find her parents waiting for her. They're looking tired and exasperated but then they see that she's extremely upset and her mother, now alert, rushes to her. Bo's sobbing and scared and tells them what happened. There is a moment of silence as her parents look horrified. They look at each other, and then her mother gets upset. "We told you! What have you done? You've brought evil into this house!" Mary is yelling and Bo is crying and begging for her to stop, confused at her mother's sudden change, but Mary doesn't let up and finally Mary says that she can't stay. Bo doesn't understand until she sees her father heading towards her room with bags. She goes after him and tries to stop him as he puts as much of her stuff into them as he can, ignoring her pleas the entire time. He brings the now full bags outside with Bo trailing behind, still begging for her parents to help her, but by now Mary won't even look at her.

Outside, Bo's father puts the bags in "the beast" (the yellow car Bo drives in the present) and with a heavy sigh he shoves the keys to the car in her hands and she watches him walk away, completely stunned. Realizing what has happened, Bo runs after but he shuts the door before she reaches it. The lights go off in the house. She's at the door, pounding on it and begging to be let back in.

 **Back to the Dal, lair.**

Bo stops talking…  
Stella: "They wouldn't let you back in."  
Bo shakes her head but says nothing. In the background we see Trick scowling.  
"You must cross that threshold before you can cross this one."  
Realizing what Stella means, Bo becomes livid. She stands up. "Hell no." She storms out.

 **The Loft**

Bo stomps in, startling both Kenzi and Lauren. Kenzi is on the couch, looking unkempt and in her PJs, surrounded by take out containers and playing video games. Lauren is in the kitchen attempting to tidy up, (probably after Kenzi.)

Kenzi says cautiously, "So Bo Bo, how'd it go?" Bo is not happy. She's still angry and starts ranting about Trick's expert telling her she has to go home if she wants to be able to complete her ceremony. Bo rants about Stella's explanation of forgiveness and ridding herself of negativity…she trails off, fuming. After a moment of silence and concerned looks between Kenzi and Lauren, Kenzi asks if she's going to go. Bo declares she has no intention of ever going back to her home town. Then Bo notes that Kenzi is in the same clothes as when she left and asks if she's been on the couch all day. Kenzi protests that she's "holding down the fort". Bo looks at Lauren who just shakes her head. Bo has had enough of everything and says she's going to take a bath.

As soon as Bo is out of the room Kenzi leaps off the couch and rushes to Lauren and grabs her shoulders for emphasis and tells her that Bo has to go, she has to get past what her parents said that night. Kenzi goes on to say she knows how much what happened still affects her and defines how Bo sees herself. Lauren agrees and tells Kenzi to let her handle it. Then she makes a motion at Kenzi's mess on the couch with a significant look before walking away.

 **Cut to the Bath:**

Bo, now in the kimono, is running the water as Lauren walks in. Bo tells Lauren there is no use trying to convince her to go, but Lauren says she has no intention on doing that. Instead Lauren says she's worried about Kenzi and tells Bo that she needs to get out of the house, feel needed and useful… Bo knows what Lauren is doing, and Lauren knows Bo isn't fooled. But it works. Knowing she's won the argument, Lauren does really want to talk about Kenzi and mentions that she's seen how people react to trauma and Bo knows she means Afghanistan, when the fae sent her**. Then says she knows Lauren doesn't like talking about it. Lauren says they all have things they don't like to talk about, but when they become an issue the only thing they can do is confront it head on. Bo realizes she has no argument against going and says they'll leave first thing in the morning. With the decision made, Bo actually relaxes and canoodling then probably happens. I mean, duh.

 **Loft, next morning, "kitchen"**

Kenzi is dressed to the nines, looking the most Kenzi she has ever Kenzi'd, and is flitting about the loft gathering whatever she thinks they'll need for their road trip. Bo is standing to the side looking reluctant, and in surprisingly lighter colored clothing then her norm. Is this Bo's attempt to look more like "Beth" so her parents will accept her? But we know that both Bo and Kenzi know how to dress to blend in when taking a case, so… it's conceivable she's just taking measures not to stand out when they get back to her home town.

Bo and Lauren watch Kenzi with amusement and then Lauren turns to her and gives Bo a 'care package' with maps and whatnot. Kenzi intercepts the maps and shoves them in her bag and it's clear she is eager to get on the road, "Lets Go!"

After a hug Bo says to Lauren with a whine, "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

 **Cut to the Dal, the bar.**

Dyson strides in and says to Trick angrily, "I can't believe you're letting her do this…"

Trick retorts that it's Dyson that tells him all the time that no one "lets" Bo do anything. Dyson acknowledges that is true, says, "You know what I mean," then continues with his concerns about Bo being hurt as he also knows how Bo left things with her parents and he brings up the possibility of losing Bo again. Trick realizes that Dyson's outburst is because he has his ability to love back and he asks for how long he's had it. Dyson tells him a few weeks but doesn't mention Kenzi's involvement. He then admits he is worried about Bo's Dawning because it's happening so soon. Trick suggests that Dyson can help Bo through the ceremony as her "hand" and Dyson emphasizes he would but only if Bo agrees. Trick nods but then says they could choose the timing to offer her the option. Dyson shakes his head and wonders aloud when is Trick ever going to learn. Trick smiles and seems to think Dyson's comment is adorable, (I can almost hear him scream in his head, "silly young pup"), but doesn't say so.

 **On the Road**

Kenzi and Bo in the car. Kenzi is reading Lauren's map and impressed that it's the only map she's ever been able to refold again perfectly. Bo is enjoying the scenery while Kenzi is a little unnerved about not having seen another person on the road for the past hour so she says with joy when they arrive at their destination, "We're here" but instead of a house, we see a cemetery. They pull in. Kenzi asks if Bo wants her to stay with the car. Bo is emphatic, NO.

 **Cemetery, Kyle's grave.**

Kyle Williams, DOB: July 14th, 1983 DOD: September 12th, 2000 Kenzi notes the date. Says she started running away at around the same time. Bo is clearly upset & she isn't sure what to say. She flashes to her dream and smiling after killing him… They hear a voice behind them and turn. It's Kyle's sister, Mels. She's actually glad to see Bo. She offers exposition about them finding Kyle's killer and no trial since he had pled guilty. Bo looks upset but Mels doesn't notice and continues by saying it was a blessing because then her folks didn't have to go through a lengthy trial. That spurs Bo to ask about Mels parents and she tells Bo they moved out of town. (So we know she won't have to worry about running into them while in town too.) Mel's goes on about how the town isn't the same & strange things started happening. Then she says her cousin's daughter Maddie is convinced the town is haunted by Lady Polly. Bo laughs ruefully, as it's a silly local ghost story. Then Mels mentions Maddie is also up for Miss Cherry Blossom, for the 4th year, and her mother Jessica is determined for Maddie to break Bo's record of winning three years in a row. Kenzi finds this bit of Bo's history amusing. Then Mels mentions Bo's car and it being her father's pride and joy after Bo. Mels then says she was sorry to hear about his passing. Bo is shocked to hear he's dead, but covers. Mels asks if Bo got the car after he died and Bo, still reeling that he's gone, answers honestly that he gave her the car the night she left. Kenzi gives her a look but says nothing. Then Bo says they're going to visit his grave next, so Mels decides its her cue to leave.

 **Cemetery, the grave of Sam Dennis.**

Bo is upset because she didn't know he had died (in 2003, based on the tombstone) and that he died thinking she was a monster. Kenzi puts her head on Bo's shoulder and then says she knows a lot of kids that were on the street because they were kicked out and none of them got a car first. Bo says nothing. She lays one flower that she took from the bunch she had intended for Kyle's grave. As they walk away, we see a woman in white in the distance that is watching the two of them intently.

 **Dennis' House.**

They pull in and Bo gets out slowly. The house looks quiet. They walk onto the porch and Kenzi notes that there is newspaper on the windows and wonders if Mary moved. Bo says Trick checked and she should be there. They knock but no one answers. Bo hears humming (the Polly rhyme, perhaps) from the side of the house and finds Mary taking down laundry in a hurry, talking to herself. Mary is startled but pleasant. It seems that she doesn't recognize Bo, but she is concerned about them being out in the midday sun and invites them in for iced tea. Kenzi and Bo give each other confused looks and follow.

 **The Dennis' House kitchen.**

The house is clean, but worn. Lights are on as the windows are covered with newspaper and makes the house preternaturally dark. Mary is moving about the kitchen, talking about how rude she is for not having a pie ready for guests, but that she hasn't had any in so long. Bo looks sad at that. But then Mary asks Bo if she'd help her make one and as if it's a habit and Bo gets up and pulls from several cabinets and drawers the necessary tools as if she's done it a hundred times before. Kenzi hangs back and looks oddly wistful. Bo is trying to ask Mary about a daughter, but Mary insists she doesn't have one. Bo is hurt by that. Then Mary changes the subject and says she wishes she had fresh cherries and Kenzi mentions the festival. Mary gets upset and says angrily that she can't go because it's past the border. Bo and Kenzi are confused. But she starts to sing the Polly song as she goes back to her pie making as if she hadn't made the outburst. Kenzi starts looking around and sees that the newspapers on the windows all have stories about strange accidents and notes a few articles written about Lady Polly and that the stories were written by the same Maddie that Mels mentioned to them earlier, so Kenzi volunteers to go get cherries and takes off before Mary can stop her.

 **Cherry Festival**

Kenzi is watching the Miss Cherry Blossom being crowned. It isn't Maddie & Maddie clearly doesn't care. Kenzi notes a kindred spirit in Maddie and it's obvious that Maddie hates being in the poofy light blue dress her mother Jessica is fretting over. Kenzi hears some kids singing the song while jumping rope. Kenzi is confused by what they're doing and Maddie tells her it's Double Dutch. She calls Kenzi weird, but she says it like it's a compliment and clearly decides she likes Kenzi because she is actually interested in Lady Polly. She tells her a few stories, about how Lady Polly has been a local legend and that she believes she came back around about 10 years previous, (which Kenzi realizes is the same time that Bo left, but Maddie doesn't mention any connection.) She tells Kenzi how in 2000 a few people died in really weird ways, but then it was quiet for a while. Then she goes on to mention "poor Mr. Dennis". She heard that at his funeral Mrs. Dennis blamed herself but she continues to say that Lady Polly supposedly can make people crazy and mean. Kenzi starts to get worried and makes a hasty retreat, but not before a few well placed barbs at Jessica for trying to make Maddie something she isn't. Maddie beams. (Yep, Maddie and Kenzi, best buds.)

 **Dennis' House**

Bo comes around the corner of the house and finds Mary back outside hanging laundry, which confuses Bo. She tries again to talk to Mary about the night she left, to see if she can get Mary to remember her, but Mary deflects. Bo gets more insistent and Polly shows up in the background as if drawn to the conflict. Mary become angry and she screams that she doesn't have a daughter and starts to say that a devil came to town, killed people and Bo thinks Mary means her. Finally it's too much for Bo and Kenzi shows up just as Bo takes off.

 **Dennis's House, kitchen.**

Kenzi calls Trick and she gives him the story about Polly and her suspicion that it's fae based on a story she heard as a kid. He is impressed at her guess explains what kind of fae Polly is and Kenzi thinks it's attached to Mary. Trick says it's a guardian fae and that someone must have put it on Mary in case Bo returned, but wonders why it's still there. Kenzi says Mary insists she doesn't have a daughter and Trick is impressed again. Kenzi doesn't understand and he explains that Mary must be protecting Bo by denying her to Polly and to defy a Polly fae takes an amazing will. Kenzi says that Bo and Mary were arguing when Bo took off and if the Polly fae is waiting for Bo then Bo is now in danger. Kenzi hangs up quickly. She takes Mary's keys and leaves.

 **Cherry Festival**

Bo is bothering a guy at a wine booth when Kenzi finds her. Bo wonders how she found her and Kenzi casually explains that she tagged Bo's phone with a GPS tracker. She did it to everyone's phone so she'll know where everyone is and then trails off before she says "since the abduction" but Bo realizes what she means and looks at her with concern, but says nothing. Then Kenzi says there literally isn't anywhere else Bo could be anyhow since there is nothing else in town. Bo ignores Kenzi's attempt to lighten the mood and says her mother thinks she's a monster, and says she's right to think she is. Kenzi disagrees and tells her about the Polly fae and that Trick thinks her mother is protecting her by not admitting Bo is her daughter. Bo is stunned. Then they realize that if Polly has what she wants then Mary is probably in danger.

 **Dennis' House**

Mary is once again at the laundry line. How much laundry can one woman have? Is it the same basket going back and forth from the house to the line and back again? Bo approaches her, apologetically. She tries to tell Mary she knows what she's doing and she doesn't have to anymore. Mary shakes her head, stubborn and scared. Then Polly shows up. Bo turns but before she can do anything Mary jumps in front of Bo and starts screaming at Polly that she won't let her touch her daughter. Polly mocks Mary and grabs her. Bo rushes forward and Polly raises one hand as if casting a spell and tries to use memories of what she did to Sam and Mary in an attempt to drive Bo mad. Bo sees some of the torturous things and how people died whenever either Mary or Sam went over the county line and that she killed Bo's father when he convinced Mary to try and escape. Bo is weakened and horrified, but as Bo is fae it doesn't have the effect on her as it does humans. Seeing Bo falter, Kenzi throws something at Polly that distracts her and it breaks the spell on Bo completely. Polly turns back and Bo is ANGRY. Mary is struggling and Bo sees that Polly is about to hurt Mary and instinctively she chi sucks Polly till she releases Mary, who is now unconscious. Polly protests that Bo is also fae and she can't kill her as they are the same, but Bo disagrees and takes all her chi for hurting her family. Then Bo rushes to Mary and uses the chi to save her. She wakes up cleared eyed and calm and Bo realizes that not only did she heal Mary's wounds from Polly but she also took away her dementia and madness that was inflicted on her by Polly. Mary sits up and she hugs Bo tightly, which Bo returns with as much feeling and Mary begins crying about having her home again. Kenzi is in the background and about to burst at the display.

 **Dennis' House, kitchen.**

Bo is peeling the papers from the windows as Mary is showing Kenzi how to make a pie. Mary sits after a moment at the kitchen table and says to Bo that she and her father always wanted to give Bo a sister. Bo smiles and sits. They talk about what Mary & Sam did to protect Bo. Then Bo asks if they knew she was fae. Her mother doesn't say yes, but she puts her hands over Bo's and says as sincerely as she can, "We knew you were special. And that you were ours." Then she continues and Mary tells Bo that Luann said someone wanted to hurt Bo & if anything strange happened they'd come, and she reluctantly explains that driving Bo away was the only thing they could think to do. She starts to get upset as she recalls how they had to hurt Bo in order to protect her, but she tells Bo that fae did come and tried to find out about Bo, but they refused to tell them anything. After hurting Sam to the point he was permanently damaged, the fae (that she leaves un-named and wouldn't it be fun if it turned out to be Vex?) left and she had to fend off Polly alone for all these years. Bo is also getting weepy on behalf of what her parents went through for her, and angry at the fae for doing it. Then Bo realizes now the full memory of that night and things she ignored previously in her memory…

 **Dennis House, outside, it's the night Kyle died.**

She watches her father put her stuff in the car and he stands in front of her for a moment and she realizes now how sad he looked. He reaches into his pocket for the keys but pulls out with them all of the money she knows he ever has on him at one time. It's not a lot, but her parents never had a lot of money. He takes her hand and puts it all in hers and then pulls her forward to hug her as tightly as he ever did and says into her hair, "You can't come back her Bo, (and she realizes she had forgotten that has always been his nickname for her and must be why she chose the name for herself as no one else ever called her that when she was young), you have to run and never come back." Then she flashes to standing outside the door, begging to get back in. She stops pounding for a moment, hoping they were going to open the door and let her in, but all she can hear is her mother crying.

 **Dennis' House, kitchen.**

Bo is almost crying herself as she says she understands now that what happened all the years she was on the run wasn't her fault, but was the fault of the fae and their games and then she reassures Mary that she doesn't blame her and that she's happy and has a family now, etc. Mary tells Bo that her father would be proud of her, and adds he'd be glad she kept the car. Bo laughs about that.

They part ways with a promise to come visit. But then Mary says maybe she'll come see Bo, which leaves Bo momentarily speechless. Then Mary adds with glee that she can leave now, she's free. All because of Bo. They hug one more time and Bo walks out the door with a smile.

 **Next day, The Dal, Lair.**

Bo walks through the threshold with ease. She beams.

Then Stella tells her the training for the difficult stuff starts.

 **End**

** If they are going to stick with Lauren having experience as a war doc then they should explain better how that could be possible given her age and her time with the fae and just explain that she was there on their behalf. It makes it more possible, given her timeline.

** I know that Kenzi's grave says she was born in 1991 and that would make her 9 at the time Kyle died and that it's been mentioned that she started running away when she was 13, but can anyone really trust whatever date Kenzi gave as her birthdate? She's a con artist, people. 1991? Not likely.


	2. Epilogue

"Bo Place Like Home" took place in the third season and after Bo made her peace with her now dementia addled human mother the woman that raised Bo was never mentioned again.

I've decided that since in my re-factored version of the episode, "Can't Bo Home Again", Bo and Mary come to an understanding and Mary is fully aware of Bo being fae, there is no reason why Mary can't make another appearance later in the show. In fact, wouldn't a mother want to check on her child? Even one that's been on her own for ten years? Actually, especially because Bo has been on her own for 10 years!

I believe that this Mary would spend some time after this episode coming to terms with what she had gone through and then made a few decisions. The main one being that she no longer has a reason to stay in town. So like Bo, she's on a quest to live the life she chooses but one of her first stops is Fae-town to visit her little girl. At some point in the fourth season Mary Dennis would make an appearance and discover that Bo lives in a house that should be condemned and apparently was abducted by her real father and had her memory wiped. Bo is struggling with the choices she thinks she made while on the Death Train and Mary has sage advice for the fae she raised. There is some conflict during the episode as Mary at first is appalled at Bo's place and the danger she puts herself in on a daily basis, but she comes to understand that Bo is more than capable of handling herself and at the end tells Bo that she sold the house and plans on traveling the world. Just as we think Mary is about to ride off into the sunset with her happy ending, Vex walks into the Dal and Mary recognizes him. But Vex does not remember her. He's confused by the terror on her face and Bo finally calms her down enough to tell her why she is so upset. And that is when we find out that it was Vex that was sent to town after Bo accidentally killed Kyle. And it was Vex that spent months tormenting both Mary and her husband until he forced Mary to kill Sam herself.

Things are about to get bad for the mesmer. Very bad indeed.


End file.
